


Nothing

by FractalBunny



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Agony, Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Origins, Phanniemay 2016, time to put my son through hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phanniemay 2016, Day 1: Origins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me because I am over a week late on this but you know what? This is gonna get you in the honey nut feelios.
> 
> Also yes, the first bit of dialogue is right from the show.

_"Come on, Danny. A ghost zone. Aren't you curious?" Sam asked, peering into the empty tunnel. "You've gotta check it out."_

_"You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of super-cool awesome things exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny had moved to stand next to her, staring down into the dark construct. He put on the hazmat suit, zipping it up over his chest._

_"Hang on." Sam walked over, ripping Jack's face off of the suit. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."_

_Danny nodded, and turned towards the portal, starting to walk in. Tucker and Sam watched him as he took tentative steps, running his hand along the side of the tunnel so as not to trip and fall over a wire. He felt his hand brush over a button, and the portal activated._

Danny was engulfed in green light. It didn't hurt at first, but he screamed out of surprise. It bathed over every inch of his body, creeping down into the hazmat suit and brushing across his skin. The smoke and light started to burn, and he grabbed his head with his hands, falling to his knees.

"Danny!" He heard voices behind him. "Danny, say something!" But he couldn't, for he feared that if he opened his mouth the thick green smoke would eat him from the inside out.

He started to shake gently, tears streaming down his face and burning his skin. Red trails were seared into his cheeks. His mouth finally opened, letting the smoke in. It felt like water as it poured into his lungs, he felt like his chest was suddenly filling with thick, sticky fluid. His blood felt solid. His heart had stopped. He tried to scream, but the smoke didn't allow it. Suddenly, the pain stopped, the smoke was gone.

His skin felt electric, his eyes felt like headlights. Danny stood up and saw that he was in a green tunnel, made of the smoke but just solid enough for him to stand on. He looked around, wondering if he was dead, for it certainly felt that way.

"Tucker? Sam?" He whimpered, terrified. His eyes streamed with tears. "Where am I?" He mumbled to himself.

"Danny!" He heard the faint, despairing cry from behind. He turned around and saw that the tunnel had a solid but translucent end, and he knew it was the mouth of the portal. His legs were stuck to their places. "Danny, are you in there?" It was Sam. He could tell by the cracks in her voice that she was crying.

Finally, Danny's legs gave, and he stumbled backwards into the wall of smoke. He started to stumble towards the entrance. As he stepped out, Sam and Tucker reeled back in horror.

"Danny, what happened?" Tucker asked, the first to speak after a small silence. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What about it?" Danny asked softly. "Get me a mirror, please..." Sam pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and handed it to him shakily. As Danny opened it and looked, he stifled a gasp.

His hair was perfectly ice-white, his eyes were green and glowing. Tear stains ran down his cheeks, creating dark red lines that made him look like a monster out of a horror movie. The colors on his hazmat suit had inverted.

"I look fine, don't you think?" Danny asked. "There's nothing wrong with this! Nothing!" He started laughing hysterically. "Nothing's wrong!" He stumbled back into a table. Glowing acid-green ectoplasm seeped out of his mouth, a single drop running down his chin. His teeth were sharp and inhuman, resembling those of a bull shark. His hair floated around from some invisible breeze.

"No, of course not. You look fine, dude." Tucker said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with it." Sam added.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Danny whispered. " _Nothing._ "


End file.
